My first valentine Minific
by Draconi.Felisis
Summary: Kurt & Blaine se conocen en el día de San Valentin...pero una decisión desvanece toda esperanza de felicidad... 1/3


Este es el primer fic que escribo por ello espero que sean amables conmigo y puedan depositar sus críticas con confianza para asi mejorar y poder escribir algo mejor depués ^^.(perdonen por las faltas de ortografía u.u) Esta será un relato sobre un personaje en especial..KURT y lo insignificante que puede sentirse una persona cuando no logra llenar aquellos vacios tan imprescindibles para los humanos...EL AMOR! Kurt conocé a Blaine...

**K:** KURT  
**B:**BLAINE  
**SR.H:** Sr. hummel  
".." pensamientos

**MY FIRST VALENTINE**

K: Hoy es uno de esos días en que desearía desaparecer, ocultarme bajo la cama sin poder oír o ver las parejas felices que pasean por las calles y parques hablando sobre lo hermoso que ha sido el tiempo que han pasado junto, lo cuanto que se aman o que sin ti no podría vivir. El sólo hecho de pensar en que hoy los amantes se visten de romance y sensualidad me hace sentir que estoy en la cuspide de la humillación. A veces pienso que he tomado una desicion muy apresurada, tal vez no me dí el tiempo suficiente para experimentar el "otro lado" normal de la vida, quizás aun tengo la oportunidad de retractarme y convertirme en eso que llaman "hombre normal" y llevar una vida convencional, un ser vacío que se presenta ante la sociedad como uno más del montón para así ser aceptado, respetado y querido pero que no es capaz de alzar la mirada al frente ante tanta hipocresía que cubre su rostro.  
¿Ser distinto me condena a no vivenciar lo que el "sentido común" experimenta? ¿Tendré que aceptar la eterna compañia del resentimiento y la autocompasión? ¿El amar se me es negado para mí? Preguntas que deambulan en mi cabeza sin encontrar una respuesta que pueda satisfacer mi necesidad de ser "alguien importante" para otro que no sea mi Padre; creo que seguiré engañandome y creeré que este pueblo es demasiado conservador y anticuado para un chico como yo. Será mejor que me levante, no puedo llegar tarde a la presentación que haremos para el Día de San Valentín, aunque odio esta celebración fui elegido para cantar en el evento que se hará en el parque central, Mr Schue eligió Fly me to the Moon de Franz Sinatra, ojalá pudiera aunque sea por una vez en mi vida llegar a sentir lo que esta canción expresa.

**Medio Día, Parque Central.**

**K:** AL llegar al lugar me percate que la Academia Dalton ya estaban listo para dar comienzo al Show así que rápidamente cogí una asiento, me puse cómodo y preste atención a la performance. No pude evitar asombrarme al escuchar la voz de aquel chico, la forma en cómo interpretaba My Funny Valentine me transporto hacia una atmosfera cálida, dulce, irrepetible; pase cada segundo observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta en mi rostro, fantaseando con su sonrisa que regalaba de vez en cuando al público con el deseo hacer eterno aquellos momentos...Pero al terminar la presentación la realidad golpeó mi mejilla y me jalo hacia mi desdichado presente.

En eso el animador anuncia a New Direction, pero yo seguía ahí mismo en mi lugar anonadado frente tamaña interpretación; sentí que no debía subir al escenario y opacar lo que ese chico habia provocado en los espectadores sin embargo la presión de las miradas de mis compañeros me elevaron de mi asiento y sin saber cómo estaba frente al microfono siendo observado por la concurrencia.

Respiré hondo, tome aire y comencé a balbucear las primeras palabras presentándome y anunciando la canción que interpretaría; luego cerré mis ojos y dejé fluir toda aquellas emociones que se hallaban reprimidas en mi pecho, esas que nunca podré experimentar.

_Fly me to the moon and  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars_

**B:** Quede inmovil al oír cantar a ese chico, ese timbre de voz no era del común de un hombre, sonaba armonico, sensible, puro; no pude evitar estremecerme al escuchar cada palabra que caían de sus labios y sin darme cuenta su voz me hipnotizo a tal punto que no despegue mi vista de él.

_Fill my heart with song  
let me sing for evermore  
you are all I long for  
all I worship and adore_

**B:**Aquel chico ojiazul me habia cautivado, no habia forma de retractarse, debía conocerlo.

_In other words, please be true !  
In other words,  
In other words !  
I...  
I love...  
I love you!_

**B:**Sin darme cuenta era el único de pie aplaudiendo desaforadamente mientrás el chico aun no terminaba el último verso, pero creo que sirvio de motivación ya que todos se levantaron y aplaudieron a un solo tono. Y si yo había creido que la presentación de los Warbler habia sido fabulosa, New Direction estuvo sensacional.

**K:**Al fin habia terminado de cumplir con mi labor, ahora sólo quería tomar mis cosas e irme a mi casa, ya estaba asteado, no queria ser parte de una celebración en la que todos me refregarían sus frases de enamorados y sus deseos absurdos como: "Kurt no pierdas las esperanza, ya llegará la persona indicada para ti". Camine rápidamente hasta mi asiento, respondiendo ante algunos saludos de mis compañero y de los presente, tome mi bolso, dí media vuelta y huí.

**B:**-Disculpa, quiera felicitarte por la gran presentación que acabas de regalarnos.

**K:**Sentí que alguien habia jalado de mi brazo, y pense en que otro aficionado queria felicitarme por mi presentación, así que responderé lo mas breve posible y me iré. Así que giré y estaba él

**B:**- Mi nombre es Blaine, soy alumno de Dalton y canto con los Warbler; tu nombre es?

**K:**Quede paralizado, no podía decir palabra, aquel chico que habia observado durante todo el evento esta ahora frente a mi, saludandome gentilmente con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, su mirada se hallaba fija en mi, lo pude controlar la suduración en mis manos y tontamente esboce una sonrisa y limpie mi mano derecha y la dirigí hacia él.

**K:**- Soy Kur..t, Kurt Hummel, es un placer.

**B:**Sus manos eran blancas y suaves como la blanca seda, al momento de cogerla no deseaba soltarla, quería permanecer sosteniéndola por más tiempo. No se quién eres pero hay algo en ti que me atrae, tu mirada profunda, triste, me insta a aventurarme y explorar cada esfera que compone a Kurt Hummel.

**B:**- Bueno, al parecer tienes planes, ya que te marchabas muy veloz; me habría encantado haber platicado contigo, quiero decir...como "amantes del canto" claro..quizás podríamos haber compartido algunos consejo para mejorar algunos detalles al interpretar...o no lo sé..  
"Que diablos estoy diciendo, porque no me despedí sin preámbulos...Yo y mis impulsos"

**K:** -La verdad es que me iba a mi casa...

**B:**Me aceptaría un café, yo invito!

**K:**- Claro, porque no.  
" No puedo creer lo que está pasando, realmente esto no es un sueño, un chico me está invitando un café eso quiere decir que...es Gay igual que yo...no no lo creo..Kurt deja de ilusionarte nada ha cambiado, sólo es un café, sólo eso."

**B: **Nos dirigimos a una cafetería que quedaba frente al parque, pedimos los cafés y nos sentamos en una de las mesas para dos personas que estaban fuera del local. Conversamos diversos temas y me sorprendió ver lo mucho que teníamos en común; gustos musicales, obras de teatro, libros que no podía compartir con mis compañeros de Dalton pero que sí podía hablarlos con Kurt, eso me fascino, él era perfecto, todo lo que deseaba en un chico lo estaba encontrando en él. La dulzura de su mirar, sus delicadas facciones, aquella forma en cómo se expresa, una naturalidad fuera de lo normal me estaban conquistando sin poder retenerme a sus encantos.

**B:**-Vaya pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, hemos llevado mas de dos horas conversando..

**K:** -Cómo dices? Lo siento Blaine pero tengo que irme, se me hace tarde.

**B:**- Pe..ro, pero cuando nos podremos ver de nuevo, me gustaría que mantuviéramos el contacto..

**K:** - Realmente me encanto la plática, de verdad, pero no se si se vuelva a repetir.

**B:**- Qué? es que te hice sentir mal?, dije algo indebido?

**K:** - No, para nada...Pero será mejor que me marche.

Tome mi bolso y lo cargue sobre mi hombro y camine sin mirar hacia atrás lo más rápido que pude, no quería ilusionarme de

nuevo y terminar lamentándolo después; esta no era la primera vez que conocía a un chico que según Yo era el ideal para mí y luego terminaba siendo un heterosexual o un tipo que sólo estaba experimentando nuevas sensaciones. Aunque Blaine se veía diferente a esos chicos, pero no, ya había pasado antes siempre término viendo cosas donde no las hay.

**Entretanto en el parque...**

**B:**¿Por qué no lo retuve? ¿Por qué no le dije lo que sentía? ¿No lo volveré a ver? No podía entender porqué había permitido que se fuera así, sin decirle lo que pensaba y sentía de él; le escribiré una carta. Busque un lápiz y papel y comencé a plasmar cada idea que proyectaba mi mente al traer a mi memoria sus ojos, sus labios, aquella sonrisa coqueta que me seduce a cada instante en que aparece, su figura delicada que es acompañada con torpes movimientos que provocan en mi el deseo de abrazarlo eternamente.  
Ya había acabado, ahora sólo debía entregarla...Así que pregunte a la gente si conocían a un tal Hummel, por los que varios me dijeron Burt Hummel, lo que me hizo deducir que éste debía ser su padre por el alcance de nombre.  
Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Kurt, podía sentir como mis pies pisaban entre altos y bajos. Tanto eran los nervios que carcomían mi mente que no lograba dimensionar lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Allí estaba, frente a su casa con la carta en la mano, sólo tenía que ir, golpear la puerta, preguntar por Kurt, entregarla y listo; no era la gran cosa o si? Sin mas rodeos me apresuré y golpeé la puerta.

**SR.H**- Si dígame a quién busca.

**B:**- Hola, soy Blaine, amigo de Kurt. Se encontrará en casa.

**SR.H: **Sí llego hace un rato pero al parecer se fue acostar, quieres que le deje tu recado.

**B: **-Me permitiría pasar a dejarle este sobre, es importante que se lo entregue personalmente.

**SR.H:** mmm, bueno creo que no habrá problema, aunque debes entrar sigilosamente, Kurt detesta que lo despierten

**B:**- Claro .

**B:**El padre de Kurt me enseño donde estaba la habitación de su hijo, asi que fui cuidadosamente hacia allá y abrí muy despacio la puerta para no despertarlo; y si allí estaba él, recostado en la cama con su cabello castaño desordenado en la almohada, estaba semi cubierto con una sabana de seda de color azul. Camine lentamente procurando no despertarle, me acerque al costado de la cama y me arrodille junto a ella. Quede atónito cuando le vi, él estaba despierto aunque sus ojos se hallaban somnolientos y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo habitual.

-Hola otra vez, sé que te parece raro mi presencia en este lugar, no obstante, tengo un muy buen motivo por el cual estoy aquí. Después que te fuiste no pude evitar reprocharme el no haber detenido, realmente pase una tarde muy grata contigo, la mejor tarde que he tenido de hecho; sin embargo, aun habían cosas por contar, al menos yo necesitaba decirte lo que me ocurrió al escucharte cantar...Fue una experiencia completamente nueva para mí.

Sin dudarlo saque la carta del sobre y cogí la mano de mi amado durmiente, levante la mirada para ver su expresión, él había cerrado sus ojos y sin percatarme se aferró a mi mano muy firme, lo que me animo aun más y comencé a leer.

_Kurt: _  
_Sé que puede parecerte extraño lo que leerás a continuación, de hecho no sé en que estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió hacer esto, bueno sí sé en que pensaba..EN TI._  
_Desde el momento en que abriste tus labios y fluyo de ti tu alma en esa canción, no pude evitar sorprenderme ante magnífica interpretación. Lograste provocar en mi un estado de conmoción tal qué quede en un estado de Shock. Me sentí volar, viajar entre las estrellas y llegar junto a la luna, me imagine un lugar mágico en donde sólo estábamos tú y yo._  
_confieso que soy un tipo que se enamora con facilidad del arte y tú encarnas toda la belleza que una obra podría requerir, existe una armonía innegable entre tu esencia y tu cuerpo que provocan en mí el deseo de contemplarte a cada instante._  
_Estoy loco, lo sé, pero que mi locura no sea barrera para conocerme, permíteme enseñarte que la vida no sólo es ocultarse de lo que más deseas, se libre de experimentar un romance entre fugitivos que desconocen las leyes del amar, la felicidad se presenta cuando uno menos la espera, y desearía ser yo quien te presentará dicho regalo._

Bueno Kurt el Post data te lo dejaré a ti, ya que no quiero que te apresures en responderme asi que tomate tu tiempo. En eso sentí caer la mano que sostenía la mía y miré su rostro una vez más y pude ver como caían las lagrimas de sus ojos, una pequeña mueca que simulaba una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro pero parecía inexpresivo, lo que me preocupo.  
- Kurt, puedes hablarme, dime que te pareció lo que acabo de leerte.  
Por más que lo intentaba no me respondía y sin pensarlo comencé a moverle para que despertará, entre tanto movimiento veo que en su mano izquierda sostenía un pequeño frasco, sin dudarlo se lo quite y leí: "imipramina". En ese momento sentí como mi garganta se anudaba de tal manera que no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, un escalofrió corrió por mi cuerpo recorriendo cada rincón, estaba pasmado, no lograba dominar mi cuerpo, petrificado ante lo que mis ojos estaban presenciando.  
Me arme de fuerza y valor, y, corrí hacia la puerta, llamé al padre de Kurt, él que sin pestañar estaba frente a la puerta.  
**SR.H:**- Qué sucede chico, le paso algo a Kurt?  
**B:**Sin percatarme del dolor que me provocaban las manos del en mis hombros, balbuceé...-Se tomó un frasco de antidepresivos.  
-O-O-O-O-O  
**B: **PD: Me gustas Kurt, sé que parece loco pero no pude quitarte de mi cabeza desde el momento en que te vi cantar. Quiero que me conozcas y veas que el amor existe para chicos como Tú y sé que puedo ser ese chico que te entregará todo el romance que mereces vivir. Kurt, ¿quieres ser mi novio?


End file.
